Morning Entertainment
by mindandbodychaos
Summary: After being overheard in the shower Tegan shows Sara exactly how she feels. Tegan/Sara, Quincest, smut.


Tegan opens her eyes to find a small butt clad in a pair of black boxer briefs in front of her. Jumping out of bed she collides with the wall behind her and falls to the floor clutching her now throbbing head. Looking up Tegan is met with the face of her twin Sara looking over the bed at her. "What the hell happened Tee? Are you alright?" Sara crouches on the ground and tries to look at the back of Tegan's head. "Why were you in my bed? And why was your ass in my face?" Tegan asks, lightly pushing Sara's hands out of her hair. Sara blushes a deep shade of red and looks to her hands now wringing in her lap. After a minute with no answer Tegan grabs Sara's hands and pulls Sara into her lap causing her head to rest just under Tegan's collar bone "You had a nightmare again didn't you?"

Sara closes her eyes marveling in the smell of Tegan. Sara tightens her jaw as she shakes her head no "I did not have a bad dream, I just couldn't sleep and I wanted to be close to you so I laid down with you for a minute." Sara looks up into Tegan's eyes pleading her to believe everything she is hearing "I only meant to lay with you until I felt better; I guess I just fell asleep. I am really sorry Tegan." Sara moves to climb out of her sister's lap but is pulled back down as she hears laughter erupting from the older of the two. Tegan drags her back into her lap and after her laughter dies down she takes Sara's face in her hands "Sara I told you last time if you ever feel bad or anything, even if you just want to sleep in my bed, to come and wake me up. I am here for you Sasa, always will be. But we do have to talk about why your butt was in my face." Sara blushes again playfully shoving her twin by the shoulders and starts laughing "I don't know what you are talking about. I do not believe my butt was in your face at all."

Tegan and Sara stand up together both shaking their heads amused at the content of their conversation. Tegan places her hands on her sister's hips and slides her to the left so she can get away from the wall. "Did you just moan Sara?" Sara's eyes widen, thinking Tegan had not heard her soft moan of pleasure from just her sister holding her hips. Sara shakes her head no and tries to move away from her sister still facing the opposite direction from her twin. Tegan wraps her arm lightly around her sisters' stomach pulling her back. "Tegan, let me go. I need to use the restroom." Tegan lets her go as she plops down on her bed again. Sara grabs a new set of clean clothes then heads into the bathroom to take a shower. Tegan lies back on her pillow closing her eyes in hope to get more sleep but is distracted when she hears soft moaning coming from the bathroom.

Tegan tries to ignore the moans coming from her twin, first thinking it is just because of the warm water but after a few minutes she notices they had not stopped but have grown slightly louder. Tegan sits up on the bed crossing her legs she stares at the bathroom door. After several more moans Tegan stands up and walks to the closed bathroom door, leaning her head against it she listens intently to what her twin is moaning. Tegan takes a step back from the door wide eyed and confused whispering to herself she say "She likes me? No of course she does not like me, I am her sister. Than why was she moaning and saying my name at the same time?" Tegan closes her eyes as she shakes the thoughts out of her head but then she starts glaring at the door, she takes a step closer and bangs hard on the bathroom door "Sara get out here! Get out here now!" Stepping back from the door Tegan crosses her arms over her chest as she listens to the water being turned off and Sara's feet coming to the door quickly. Sara opens the door with a towel wrapped around her "What is goi-" cutting her off Tegan all but screams at Sara "You like me?"

Sara takes a step back into the restroom only for Tegan to take the step in return. "Tegan, I am so sorry I just, I cannot help it. Please I tried for so long to stop it, I just can't." Sara says softly on the verge of tears. Tegan lifts her hand to Sara's shoulder "I know how you feel." Before Sara has the chance to look her sister in the eyes Tegan was pulling her towel off and kissing near her collar bone. Sara moans and threads her fingers into her sisters' hair arching her back to bring their chests together briefly. Tegan grins against Sara's collar and makes her way up Sara's neck kissing and nipping the whole way. Tegan looks her twin directly in the eyes "What did I tell you about if you need me just call me? I would do anything for you." Sara smiles shyly and just above a whisper says "Tegan? I have a problem that I need your help with." Tegan grins widely "And what would that be Sara?" Sara looks up smiling broadly "I need your help; you see I can't eat myself out. I was wondering if you would."

Tegan's face turns very serious "I will do more than just eat you out." With that Tegan lifts Sara to the restroom counter and steps between her twin's thighs and begins kissing her deeply as she grinds against Sara. Sara moans into the kiss and moves her hand across Tegan's tight stomach and into the waistband of her blue boxer briefs to cup the older of the two roughly. Tegan breaks away from the kiss breathing heavily "I thought I was pleasing you?" Sara slides her fingertips back and forth between her sisters wet folds "You are, but I am not going to let you be forgotten." Kissing Sara lightly on the cheek Tegan lifts her sister off of the counter and walks her to the bed, laughing as Sara clutches to her arms in fear of being dropped. Setting Sara on the edge of the bed Tegan stands and begins taking off her shirt.

Tegan lifts her shirt off above her head as Sara begins kissing her stomach and lowers her boxer briefs to the floor for her to step out of. Tegan disregards her wife beater and crawling up Sara's body kissing as she goes. Face to face they admire the sight before themselves. Sara reaches up and hooks a loose strand of hair behind Tegan's ear "You know, we may be twins but we have totally different personalities. I am so quiet and well thought out while you are loud and rash." Tegan smiles down at her little sister "Yes but I like that about us, together we make up a normal person. You literally are the other half of me in so many ways. I would not want it any other way."

Sara slides her hands up Tegan's sides and across onto her shoulders lightly pulling her down on top of her. Kissing her lovingly at first until their kissing becomes heated rapidly as Tegan presses her body against Sara's making her moan softly. Tegan lifts her body just enough to slide her hand down her sisters stomach, she touches her twins thighs lightly until she feels Sara bucking up against her to gain friction. Tegan moves two fingers back and forth throughout her twins folds collecting the wetness she finds, dragging her fingers up to Sara's clit she begins circling it quickly as she kisses down her sisters neck and along her chest. Sara moves her hands around Tegan's shoulders and into her hair lightly pulling, she guides Tegan over top one of her hardened nipples and gasps loudly as it is roughly sucked on. "Please, Tegan I want to have your mark all day. Please." Sara moans as she feels Tegan's fingers at her entrance. Tegan moves down slightly under Sara's chest to be directly over her ribcage and bites her sister hard enough to break the skin "I want to see this mark tomorrow night. If not I will be punishing you Sara." Sara moans out and yanks back on the hair still in her grasps causing Tegan to moan loudly and slide two fingers into her.

Sara cries out from the sudden intrusion but soon begins grinding against her sisters hand eager for a release. Tegan groans at the sight of her sister in so much need and begins thrusting into her as she lays her head on her twins shoulder. Rocking her body into Sara's she feels the pleasure of her own hand against her clit and begins picking up speed. Sara opens her legs wider so she can be thrust into deeper and wraps her legs around Tegan's waist. Tegan moves forward, changing her position and rocks faster as she thrust as deep into Sara as she can from the position. Feeling Sara's walls closing tightly around her fingers Tegan pulls totally out but immediately pushes back in with a third finger making her sister start screaming her name as she fights to continue thrusting into Sara throughout the tight hold Sara had on her fingers.

As Sara continues screaming Tegan's name repeatedly her sister moves quickly down her body letting her feet hang off the bad as she removes her fingers and begins licking through Sara's folds. Sara arches her back as Tegan runs her tongue across Sara's clit. Sara leans up onto her elbows to watch Tegan's head bobbing between her legs, the sight of which makes her wet all over again. Tegan moans and looks up from between Sara's thighs as she reaches up and has her three fingers pulled up by Sara and placed in her mouth. Sucking on each finger Sara never loses eye contact with Tegan until she feels her climax approaching again. Tegan begins thrusting her tongue into her sister and she brushes Sara's clit with her nose. Still looking to Sara's face she watches as her little sister begins arching her back and reaching for her hair. Soon Sara begins convulsing on the bed clutching tightly to Tegan's head and hair as she lets her mouth drop open in a silent scream. Tegan moves up Sara's body to kiss the straining muscles in her sisters' neck.

Before Tegan knows what has happened Sara is on top of her kissing down her body. She settles between Tegan's legs and taking in the sight of her sisters soaking center states "God Tegan you are so sexy." Tegan reaches down grabbing Sara roughly by the hair and forces her against her throbbing mound, moaning loudly. Sara takes the hint and begins licking threw her sisters folds savoring the taste, she moves up to Tegan's clit and sucks once before moving away and smiling coyly at her twin. Tegan growls out of frustration and flips them so she is on top, Sara grabs onto Tegan's thighs as she slides her tongue up into Tegan. Feeling her older sister riding her tongue Sara moves her hand around to the front of Tegan's body to pinch and pull on Tegan's nipples making her moan and grind harder onto Sara's tongue. Tegan starts to tighten around Sara's tongue so she pulls out and thrusts two fingers into her twin so she can suck on the same clit she had tease earlier. Tegan starts calling out for her sister louder and louder with each thrust until she is moving her hips erratically and grabbing onto the wall in front of her for stability.

As Tegan feels the initial jolt of her orgasm start to fade she tries to move so she can lie down at Sara's side only to have her thighs held in place for Sara to lick her clean slowly. After Sara releases her Tegan crawls down so they are face to face and kisses her little sister with as much non-sexual passion as she can muster. "You are amazing. And you taste so good." Sara says as she kisses Tegan again. Tegan lies her head against Sara's forehead "Are you kidding me? You get to have sex with yourself as often as you like and you think I am amazing?" Sara lets out a soft giggle and states "Well that is your job from now on, isn't it?" Tegan grins as she looks into her twins' eyes and states again "I am here no matter what. If you ever need me, for anything at all, just tell me and I will be there." Sara grins at her and a nod before pulling Tegan's head down to her chest and falling back to sleep.


End file.
